<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Written Something for You by emptymasks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884713">I've Written Something for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks'>emptymasks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Mozart | Mein Mozart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart! - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Master/Servant, Mention of sex, Nervousness, Piano, i feel like the last line is too mushy but oh well, wolfgang finds a new muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've written something for you," Wolfgang said, staring intensely at him</p><p>"Well, that is what I pay you for."</p><p>"No, I mean..." Wolfgang went silent and shuffled his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Mozart | Mein Mozart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Written Something for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you coming in or not?" Hieronymus glanced up to where Wolfgang was stood at the door.</p><p>He'd been stood there for almost a minute now, disturbing Hieronymus from his quiet reading. It was the end of a long day and he was lounging on a settee in the drawing room that was attached to his bedroom. He'd stripped off his coat and waistcoat, allowing his body to somewhat relax.</p><p>As he turned the page of his book, Wolfgang still didn't move. The white draped body was burning in the corner of his vision and he glanced back again. Wolfgang's hands were twisting, fingers weaving and intertwining, all while trying not to drop the papers clutched to his stomach.</p><p>"If you stand out there any long the servants will think you're scared of me," Hieronymus teased.</p><p>That was what finally got Wolfgang to move. He slid inside and closed the door behind him. There was a pause as he remained facing the door, fingers tracing the sculpted wood. Then, just like a whirlwind, he turned around in a flurry and marched over to the settee and planted himself firmly on it body twisted to face Hieronymus.</p><p>"I've written something for you," Wolfgang said, staring intensely at him</p><p>"Well, that is what I pay you for."</p><p>"No, I mean..." Wolfgang went silent and shuffled his hands.</p><p>It was starting to get unsettling how quiet he was being. He opened and closed his mouth and then thrust his arms out, the sheet music dangling from his hands.</p><p>Hieronymus took the score from Wolfgang's hands, almost thinking he was going to have to tug it out of Wolfgang's grip but Wolfgang slowly relaxed his hands.</p><p>Not that Hieronymus would tell Wolfgang, but he rather enjoyed reading over his sheet music. He may not be skilled enough to play it, but his mother had made him start taking piano and violin lessons when he was young so he could read and understand what the notes meant. It was strangely relaxing, reading the score, as if the notes came to life in his mind as one can picture a character or environment from reading the words in a book. It opened up images in his ears.</p><p>He didn't understand why Wolfgang was acting so strange about it. It was... different than what Wolfgang usually presented to him. Normally Wolfgang would compose on the piano and then orchestrate the music and submit to him the finished orchestration so it could be played properly by all the musicians. This, however, was just a solo piano score with one voice. One vocal line. The single instrument cut down on how many pages was needed to write it all out so perhaps he should have realised from how few pages Wolfgang had handed him.</p><p>Was it incomplete? Was he for some reason worried Hieronymus wouldn't like it and so didn't want to orchestrate it yet? No. That wasn't like him at all. It didn't matter to Wolfgang whether Hieronymus liked it or not, since he was sure Hieronymus would always like it.</p><p>(And he always did.)</p><p>"Do you understand?" Wolfgang's voice was quiet, which was very unlike him, and hopeful in a way. Hoping that Hieronymus would say yes so he wouldn't have to explain further. But Hieronymus didn't understand. He didn't understand. "I wrote it... for <em>you</em>."</p><p>Hieronymus stared up into Wolfgang's eyes that were pleading on him to not make him speak further, but he still didn't understand what Wolfgang was getting at. Stressing on the word 'you' as though... Was this more of a gift than a piece of work?</p><p>"It's not... I don't want it played by anyone, anyone other than myself, I mean. It's not for that. It's not for anyone else to hear or see, it's just... for you."</p><p>That was... Hieronymus didn't know to do with that information. So, it was a gift? Wolfgang had spent time composing something that he wanted to keep private between the two of them? Wolfgang, the boy who demanded that everyone in the world should hear his music, wanted this piece kept... private?</p><p>"And I thought... Well, I always knew you sang, I'd seen you join in with hymns, but I hadn't realised until you sang at at your mother's celebration some weeks ago, quite how..." Wolfgang seemed to be fighting with himself. As if he knew the words he wanted to get out but wasn't sure if he should. Wolfgang took a deep breath. "Quiet how utterly beautiful your voice is. Handsome, if you prefer the word. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and thinking about how it would sound singing other things and I tried to convince myself not to but once I have an inspiration I have to run with it and then I was writing and I couldn't stop and..."</p><p>Wolfgang had gotten himself out of breath from rushing all those words out and he sat there in front of Hieronymus, almost panting. Almost... worried.</p><p>"You... wrote something for me to sing?" Hieronymus spoke slowly. It was as though his brain couldn't process what he was hearing. He knew what Wolfgang had said, but that didn't mean he understood it.</p><p>'Inspiration' he'd said. As in inspired by him. He couldn't get his head around the thought.</p><p>And what did that mean, then? And why was Wolfgang nervous about it?</p><p>He was all too aware that things between them had been... shifting. He knew what he felt, or was starting to feel, and hated it. He hated hating nights alone in his bed and thinking how much better it would be if Wolfgang was curled up beside him. Hated how he couldn't take his eyes of him as he danced around the ballroom with almost every woman in sight.</p><p>He hated how he knew from before the first time he'd fucked Wolfgang that he was already enamoured by him.</p><p>"Well you don't <em>have</em> to sing it. I can just play it for you," Wolfgang's eyes flickered around the room and Hieronymus hated that too. He hated that he hated seeing Wolfgang vulnerable.</p><p>"I didn't say I wouldn't," He said without thinking about the words too much and Wolfgang blinked and a smile crept in on his face.</p><p>"You're not... I don't know, offended?"</p><p>"Why would I be offended by you giving me a gift?" Hieronymus thought about the times Wolfgang had tried to explain how he got his inspiration and how the music came to him and flowed through him and what was spent from him every time he composed; <em>A piece of my soul ends up in every piece, whether I want it there or not.</em></p><p>And now he'd given a piece to Hieronymus.</p><p>Wolfgang laughed. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps because you find a way to be offended about most everything."</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Oh, you do," Wolfgang kept laughing as Hieronymus swung a leg and playfully kicked Wolfgang in the side of his calf.</p><p>Then a light came on in Wolfgang's eye and he slid off the couch like a cat, taking the score out of his hands and walking backwards as he beamed out light at Hieronymus. He stopped and twirled around as he the other side of the room where the piano stood.</p><p>The piano had been in Hieronymus' rooms since long before he'd started allowing Wolfgang into bed (life). He found comfort in playing it, reminding him of happier parts of his childhood. Since Wolfgang had been spending more time in the rooms he'd taken to playing it as well.</p><p>Sometimes Hieronymus would wake up to it softly playing, and at first he was jolting out of bed, angry that Wolfgang could be so careless. Everyone would know he was in Hieronymus' room! And at this hour in the morning they could only assume he'd spent the night in there.</p><p>Wolfgang had looked confused and then smiled. <em>"I'm not sure anyone would hear me playing and be unable to assume it was yourself? Is my playing so distinct to you that you think it wouldn't be able to be explained away, that people wouldn't be able to believe it was anyone else?"</em></p><p>Hieronymus had thought it was a ridiculous question. To him, there was no mistaking Wolfgang's touch for anyone else's. But perhaps, he realised as Wolfgang straightened his back and started to play, he had been listening more closely than anyone else.</p><p>Wolfgang tossed his head back, bending and arching his back down so his head was dangling upside down, all while he continued to play.</p><p>"Are you joining in or not?" The cocky, little brat grinned.</p><p>Hieronymus huffed to disguise the chuckle that wanted to work it's way out of his throat and stood up. He came to a stop behind Wolfgang and lent down over his shoulder, squinting at the notes.</p><p>"You couldn't have written me a separate copy?"</p><p>Wolfgang's left hand continued to move in arpeggios as his right hand swatted at Hieronymus. "Do you know how much longer that would have taken me? By the time I finished, you would asleep and I wouldn't have been able to stop by this evening."</p><p>"Perhaps you made the right decision then," Hieronymus nuzzled his face into Wolfgang's neck and kissed him there, drawing out a soft sigh from his little composer.</p><p>"Let me hear you," Wolfgang softly requested.</p><p>Hieronymus stood up straight and came around the side of the piano stool. As he looked down at Wolfgang he felt words lodging themselves in his throat.</p><p>"Wolfgang?"</p><p>"Hm?" Wolfgang didn't look up at him from the sheet music.</p><p>"Thank you," Hieronymus wasn't sure he'd even said the words out load, they sounded so quiet and hoarse. They were words he was not used to saying and he didn't know why he felt like he needed to say them.</p><p>Wolfgang stopped playing. He looked up, his eyes big and blue, and smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>They stared for a moment at each other in silence.</p><p>"Now are you actually going to sing anything or-"</p><p>Hieronymus bent down and shut him up with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey look it's the first fic in this series i've written from colloredo's pov (hence why he's not going by 'colloredo'). this is sort of mushy and fluffy but hey the last thing i wrote was angsty porn so this was a nice thing to write next.</p><p>this was an idea/prompt given to me by @angelofmusic1296 on tumblr (thank you emily ❤️)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>